This application claims the priority of German patent document 198 27 044.5, filed Jun. 18, 1998, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a sensing system for a vehicle, particularly for a motor vehicle, for the detection and analysis of light and/or rain conditions affecting the vehicle.
German Patent Document DE 43 29 983 A1 discloses an arrangement for a motor vehicle which has one or several sensors arranged in a common roof module for receiving or transmitting optical and/or electromagnetic radiation. This roof module is arranged near a window of the motor vehicle at a point where incoming signals are not interfered with, if possible. The sensors are aligned such that the radiation acting upon them from the outside can be received through the window of the motor vehicle or its rays can be emitted to the outside. A preferred arrangement of the sensors is in the area of the windshield which is cleaned by the windshield wipers. The known roof module has, for example, a luminous-intensity sensor, a crash camera, a microwave antenna, a rain sensor and a compass sensor which are housed inside the roof module at corresponding suitable points.
A light sensing system constructed for detection of and reaction to light conditions acting upon the vehicle is equipped with a light sensor and with a light sensor control unit. Such a light sensing system determines the actual light conditions and correspondingly controls, for example, the headlights or the low beam light of a vehicle equipped therewith. For example, the low beam of the vehicle is switched on automatically at dusk, and when a tunnel is entered; and is switched off automatically when the tunnel is exited. Such a light sensing system is used to improve the vehicle safety. A light sensing system of this type is known, for example, from German Patent Document DE 37 37 395 A1.
A rain sensing system, which is constructed for detecting and reacting to rain conditions acting upon the vehicle is equipped with a rain sensor and a rain sensor control unit. Such a rain sensing system determines, for example, the quantity of the water collecting on the windshield of a vehicle, and controls the frequency of the wiper blades as a function thereof. The rain sensing system can also switch the wiper blades on and off automatically, and automatically controls the required wiping frequency in order to ensure continuous sufficient visibility conditions for the driver. The rain sensing system also helps to increase vehicle safety. Such a rain sensing system is known, for example, from German Patent Document DE 195 26 249 A1.
A sensing system of this type is normally installed into the vehicle as an option during assembly line production, or can be installed subsequently on the vehicle. A vehicle can be equipped with either or both of a rain sensing system and a light sensing system. In some high-quality vehicle models, such a sensing system (for example, the light sensing system) may be standard equipment. As an option for the buyer, the other sensing system (for example, the rain sensing system) can then be added later as optional equipment. Because of the multiple design variants, the logistic expenditures are particularly high for always making available the correct components or the individually equipped vehicles within the assembly line production. In addition, assembly requires relatively high expenditures.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved sensing system of the initially mentioned type which can economically and easily be installed within the scope of an assembly line production.
This and other objects and advantages are achieved by the sensing system according to the invention, which is based on the general idea of providing a common carrier plate for the rain sensing system (rain sensor and rain sensor control unit) and the light sensing system (light sensor and light sensor control unit). By means of the carrier plate, one and/or the other sensing system can be mounted on the vehicle. That is, at least one standard carrier plate can be installed on the vehicle, with either or both sensors (and the respective associated control units) mounted on the carrier plate, corresponding to individual wishes.
Furthermore, an advantageous embodiment permits the fixed installation of a sensor (and pertaining sensor control unit) on the carrier plate so that the other sensor (and sensor control unit) can optionally be mounted on the carrier plate.
In order to simplify equipping the carrier plate with the sensors and the sensor control units, the sensors and the pertaining sensor control units can in each case be combined to a sensor component which can be mounted as such (as a one-piece component) on the carrier plate.
In an advantageous embodiment of the sensing system according to the invention, a housing is provided which can be mounted on the carrier plate and which covers the carrier plate and the respective sensors, sensor control units and sensor components mounted thereon, at least toward the vehicle interior, and satisfies in particular appropriate aesthetic requirements.
In an advantageous embodiment of the sensing system according to the invention, plug-type connections can be provided for mounting the housing, the respective sensors (with associated sensor control units) and a sensor component on the carrier plate. In this manner, the mounting of the individual components on the carrier plate can be carried out easily and rapidly. In addition, in series production, individual equipment options can be taken into account just as rapidly and easily.
Particularly with a view to a series production, it is of a special advantage for the complete cabling, by which the sensing system can be connected with the power supply and with the assemblies to be controlled thereby, to be installed as standard equipment in the vehicle. In this manner, the optional equipment elements (rain sensing system and/or light sensing system) can also be mounted on the vehicle subsequently in any combination, without additional expenditures.
It is understood that the above-mentioned characteristics and the characteristics which will be explained in the following can be used not only in the respective indicated combination but also in other combinations or alone without leaving the scope of the present invention.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.